


Start of Something New

by Darksider



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Ben Solo is Troy Bolton, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, High School Musical References, Multi, Rey is Gabriella Montez, Star Wars x High School Musical, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksider/pseuds/Darksider
Summary: They met, in a freestyle club for New Year's Eve.Now, here they are, in junior year in East High School, Albuquerque.Rey Kenobi, the decathlon winner that moved from California to Albuquerque, meets Ben Solo, the famous basketball player in the School Championships Leagues, trained under his father, Han Solo, where they sung together. When they meet in other circumstances, how would the others react?This is a remake of High School Musical in a Reylo AU. (All songs included)





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic in AO3.   
> This plot bunny just sparked in my head, and I was like, "Hmmm...should I write it?" and here we are.
> 
> Tell me how u think about this story, and please... kudos and comments really mean life.

New Year's Eve 2015

The Freestyle club exploded in cheers as Imelda Cohen and Ryder McBethens started singing. The host, Evan Whittaker started to clap to the beat as all the teens enjoyed the karaoke, hoping not to be chosen. Party horns were blown from one minute to another, and most were either chit-chatting, trading phone numbers or trying to enjoy most of the party.

Meanwhile, Rey Satine Kenobi sat on the couch of the hotel room, reading her book and studying every word from it. Her mother, Qi'ra Kenobi (née Avasche), wrapped in a silver dress and a maroon red cape noticed her reading the book and approached her.

"Rey, eyes away from the book." In a flash, Rey quickly tore her eyes away from Patrick Ness' Book 1 of the Chaos Walking Trilogy: The Knife of Never Letting Go.

"But mum... it's the best part." Rey pleaded.

"Remember? The New Year's party in the Freestyle club. I have chosen your best clothes, now come."

"Can I have my book back?" Rey asked politely. Qi'ra contemplated for a second whether to keep the book or give it back, but soon relented, and with a smile, returned it to the hands of the 16-year-old Kenobi. "Thank you," Rey replied and with that, both mother and daughter exited to change join the party.

Meanwhile, Leia Organa-Solo, dressed in an emerald green dress that hugged her frame entered the room where Han and Ben Solo were practicing basketball for the next game. "Keep working on it Ben! You gotta enhance your game for the next game in two weeks' time!"

"Am I going left?" Ben asked, his 6' 3" frame standing taller than his father's 6' frame.

"Yeah, he looks middle, you take it downtown." Han replied.

"Okay, like this?" Ben asked and spun around to shoot the ball into the basket.

"Whoo! That's it man. Sweet. Let's see in that in the game." Han replied with glee.

"Boys?" Leia raised her voice, "Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?" The two boys, father and son, nodded.

"It's the last night of vacation. The party?" Leia spun around, revealing the back of her emerald dress, "remember?"

"Right," Han replied, "The party. New Year's Eve." "And Ben," Leia turned to her son, "they have a kid's party downstairs in the Freestyle club."

"Kid's party?"

"Young adults. Now go shower up."

"Come on. One more...Last one. Real quick."

"Alright." Father and son soon played a quick round and took the shower before parting ways.

Ben going to the Freestyle club, and Han and Leia going on their party. Imelda and Ryder are currently singing while Rey sneaked in, checked around to see no one looking and opened her book. Dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue cropped sweater and some jeans, she felt that she was plain. Ben looked around the club and started talking to some middle school students, and soon enough. Imelda Cohen and Ryder McBethens ended their duet.

"All right. How about that for a couple of snowboarders?" Evan announced loudly. The crowd burst into applause and wolf-whistles.

"Who's gonna rock the house next?" He looked around while the other partying students started to call around their friends. The spotlight kept turning to every corner of the club until it landed on Ben, first, then Rey. Evan laughed at the couple, and annouced them to go onstage and sing. As the two got up onstage, they acknowledged the other awkwardly and Rey, face going pale with arms wrapped around her chest, looked as if she was about to faint.

Evan went between the two, "Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this."

The song started and Ben realised it was his turn.

_Livin' in my own world, didn't understand_

_That anything can happen, when you take a chance._

Rey, still awkward, opened her mouth and started to sing,

_I never believed in what I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart to all the possibilities, ooh_

At this point, Ben added some improv. It was time for the duet to start.

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here, tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now, lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart (Feel in my heart) the start of something new_

_Oh, yeah_

Now growing with confidence, Ben took off his suit started to sing with a increasing tempo while the whole crowd cheered at them. Rey loosened her arms and sung the duet with him.

_Now who'd have ever thought that, mmm_

_We'd both be here tonight?_

_Oh Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter (Brighter, brighter)_

_Oh, with you by my side (By my side)_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start of something new It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new_

At this point Ben had leaned his microphone stand towards Rey.

_I never knew that it could happen, 'til it happened to me_

_Oh, yeah I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see, oh_

_Ben started to approach Rey, and Rey shyly looked away, cheeks flushed with pink._

_It's the start of something new It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes I feel in my heart_

At this point, Rey fell off the stage due to backing away from Ben, but got pushed back by some teens and she remained singing until the end.

_That it's the start of something new It feels so right (so right) to be here with you, oh_

_And now, lookin' in your eyes (Lookin' in your eyes) I feel in my heart (Feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new (The start of something new)_

_The start of something new_

As the song ended, cheers and wolf-whistles were heard, and Rey and Ben introduced each other.

"I'm Rey."

"I'm Ben." They both shook hands and went down the stage. The two exited, each holding a mug of hot cocoa and chatting about their lives and each other like friends do.

"But seriously, you have an amazing voice," Ben told her, "you're a singer, right?"

"Just church choir is all. I tried to solo and nearly fainted." She replied.

"Really? Why is that?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"I looked at the people staring at me. Next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling." Rey laughed at her answer, "End of the solo career."

"Well, the way you sing tonight, that's pretty hard to believe." "Well, that was the first time I did that. It was so cool!" "I know! Completely!" Ben answered. Rey looked at him, "You sounded like you've sung a lot too."

"Yeah, sure, my shower head is very impressed with me." Ben replied back with sarcasm.

What they didn't realise is that, the countdown had started. Soon the crowd behind were shouting the last 10 seconds of 2015.

"9! 8! 7..."

"6! 5! 4..."

"3! 2! 1!"

The cheering increased as fireworks complimented the night sky, its bright colours decorated the festive night.

Rey and Ben looked at each other, mouths opening but not a single word came out of either of their mouths, until Rey announced that she would go find her mum and wish her a happy new year. Ben wanted to do the same for his parents, but before they part ways they traded their phones, taking pictures and adding their phone number so they could text or call when they are a distance apart. Rey quietly walked away, slipping through the crowds and exiting the club area.

"Just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had this vacation..." Ben's voice trailed away as her realized that Rey had slipped away without him realising, leaving him to talk on his own as if he was talking to a figure, or ghost. He soon also exited the club area to find Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading this story, and I'm sorry if it's short, it'll get considerably longer.  
> And P.S. I'm not a native, so I'm sorry for the bad grammar.  
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Note: kudos & comments give me life and energy to write, so the more kudos, the quicker updates.  
> Say hi to me at Twitter (https://twitter.com/reyloisreylo) and on Tumblr (https://kawaiireylo.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks again for reading, and I'll see u next chapter..


End file.
